Il se veut 'Elle' mais il l'aime 'Lui'
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Bill chercher la solution pour échapper au rejet qu'il subit depuis tout petit. Tom sera là pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.


**Il se veut « Elle »…Il le veut « Lui ».**

_**Il est beau.**_

_**Mais il s'appelle Bill.**_

_**Il a des traits fin.**_

_**Mais il s'appelle Bill.**_

_**Il a les cheveux longs.**_

_**Mais il s'appelle Bill.**_

_**Il est efféminé.**_

_**Mais il s'appelle Bill.**_

_**Il voudrait être femme.**_

_**Mais il s'appelle Bill…**_

Ce grand brun âgé de dix huit ans tout juste a bien tout ce qu'il faut pour être un homme. Il a la voix grave, le torse plat, et le sexe d'un homme…Et pourtant, dès qu'il a atteint l'âge où les enfants prennent conscience du monde qui les entoure, il a souffert de son visage si féminin.

Tous les jours, dans la cour de récréation, la même question venait le hanter… **« Tu es une fille ou un garçon toi ? »**…Pourtant, il n'avait pas les cheveux longs, il ne se maquillait pas et ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge. Il n'avait que six ans, et dans les vestiaires il observait les garçons. Il voyait bien qu'il était constitué comme eux. Alors il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi les autres lui posaient toujours la même question. Pour lui c'était évident, il était un petit garçon comme les autres. Toujours les autres…Comparaisons et jugements…Les autres…Ca fait mal les autres…

Puis le petit garçon à grandit. Il est entré au collège et les autres enfants avaient dépassé le stade de la simple question. Il a commencé à vraiment souffrir de son apparence. Il comprenait maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait un visage trop féminin pour qu'on soit sûr qu'il soit un garçon. On le dévisageait, et Bill laissait faire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre…Et puis, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était en rien responsable de son apparence. Il n'avait rien choisit…Personne ne choisit son visage.

L'année de sixième se passait mal. Le soir, Bill rentrait triste, morose. Sa mère ne se doutait de rien. Il ne disait rien. Il se disait qu'il méritait tout cela, qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais il avait mal. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il était seul. Toujours seul. Alors après les cours, au lieu de faire ses devoirs après son goûter comme beaucoup de collégiens, il prenait son petit cahier rouge et il écrivait quelques mots. Il parlait à son cahier. Il racontait sa journée. Il savait que le papier ne répèterait rien. Il écrivait ses secrets, ses souffrances. Il disait à son petit journal intime, tout ce que les autres enfants lui racontaient sur les garçons qui ressemblent à des filles.

En milieu d'année, ils ont oublié les moqueries enfantines. Des mots beaucoup plus durs résonnaient dans la tête du petit Bill… « Pédé, tapette, enculé, tarlouze ». Eux-mêmes ne devaient pas savoir ce que c'était vraiment mais ils répétaient, ce qu'ils avaient entendus dire chez eux, à la télé. Mais Bill voulait savoir. Il a n'a pas comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, il savait juste que c'était méchant car après lui avoir lancé ces insultes les gens riaient de lui. Ils l'évitaient et ils disaient que c'était leur grand frère qui avait dit ça. Forcément, quand un grand frère dit quelque chose et qu'on le prend pour modèle, on l'écoute et on le croit.

A cette époque, Bill était encore un petit blondinet habillé en survêtements. Mais plus les mois passaient, plus il changeait, et ça n'était pas à son avantage. En effet, en fin de cinquième, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore treize ans, il avait demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait changer un peu ses cheveux. Elle était assez laxiste, alors elle l'avait laissé faire. Il s'était laissé pousser un peu les cheveux et les avait teints en noir avec des reflets bordeaux. Ca lui donnait un côté plus sombre, moins enfantin et lorsqu'il retourna au collège, les gens remarquèrent se changement. Ce qu'il se passa ? Toujours pareil…Les insultes se sont mises à jaillir méchamment. Bill voulait qu'on lui parle de ses nouveaux cheveux. Il espérait qu'on ferait attention à lui par curiosité et non pour se moquer, mais non. Rien ne changea. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait vivre avec les insultes toute sa vie. Car maintenant il savait…

Il savait pourquoi on le traitait de pédé. Il savait ce que c'était un pédé. Il avait cherché sur internet et il avait su que c'était un mot méchant utilisé pour désigner un garçon qui aime les garçons. Un homosexuel. Il avait lu que beaucoup pensent que c'est sale et que c'est inhumain. Il ne comprenait pas encore trop pourquoi on disait que c'était mal. Lui, on disait qu'il aimait les garçons car il ressemblait à une fille. Mais il ne savait même pas s'il aimait les filles ou les garçons. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se poser la question. Tout le monde le fuyait. Tout le monde l'insultait. Personne ne l'aimait…

Puis un matin, lorsqu'il était en quatrième, il s'était maquillé les yeux avec un crayon noir à sa maman. On le prenait pour une fille. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il savait que le maquillage s'était pour les filles en premier. Mais il essaya quand même. Les réactions furent sans appel. A la sortie du collège, les autres ne l'ont pas seulement insulté, ils l'ont frappé. Bill était dégouté, le nez en sang et en pleure. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Alors en rentrant chez lui, il se décida à parler à sa mère. Il avait tout gardé pour lui depuis l'école primaire. Les petites moqueries, les insultes mais les coups, il savait que cela devenait dangereux.

Sa mère le vit arriver blessé et le visage inondé de larmes. Elle découvrit aussi qu'il s'était maquillé en cachette. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Puis Bill lui raconta tout. Comment lorsqu'il était tout petit les enfants lui demandaient s'il était une fille ou un garçon, puis il détailla les insultes qu'il avait reçues de la part des collégiens. Il expliqua à Simone, sa mère, comment il avait su ce qu'était l'homosexualité. Mais il était aussi perdu. On le prenait pour une fille, il voulait se faire remarquer mais n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas, et il ne savait même pas si ce que l'on disait de lui était vrai. Il s'était toujours forcé à ignorer les autres, il ne savait pas qui il aurait pu aimer d'amitié, ou même d'amour. Plus les filles, plus les garçons ? Il n'en savait rien.

Ce soir là, sa maman qui aimait son fils unique plus que n'importe qui, le rassura en lui expliquant que les gens sont méchants, qu'ils jugent toujours par l'apparence et qu'il ne faut pas les écouter. Dans le fond, elle savait que Bill n'avait jamais été un petit garçon comme les autres. Surtout depuis le jour où son look avait commencé à changer. Depuis ce jour où il s'était teint les cheveux.

Elle essuya les larmes de Bill et lui expliqua qu'il devait rester lui-même et que si son look lui plaisait comme ça, il fallait qu'il en fasse un atout, qu'il soit fière de ce qu'il était. Le jeune garçon de treize ans dormit le cœur plus léger cette nuit là. Il avait parlé à sa mère de ses problèmes, son journal n'était plus le seul au courant. Il n'en voulait pas à sa mère de n'avoir rien vu, car il savait qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne voie rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait honte de son fils. Mais il est arrivé un moment, où la violence est survenue de la part des autres élèves, il n'a plus voulu se taire, il a prit peur.

Sa mère lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas se rabaisser, mais a prit la décision d'aller chercher Bill à la sorti du collège le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair avec les petits merdeux qui avaient frappé son fils.

La tempête s'est un peu calmé jusqu' à la rentrée de troisième. Bill n'étais plus un enfant. Bill savait pourquoi on l'insultait. Mais il ignorait encore s'il était effectivement homosexuel. Il manquait cette chose pour qu'il sache vraiment qui il était. Son look était devenu beaucoup plus efféminé, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'à ses épaules et il se maquillait tous les jours. Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait plutôt bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève dans la classe de Bill. Un certain Tom…

Ce jour de septembre, Bill s'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier. Il était arrivé au collège dix minutes avant la sonnerie et quand il était entré dans la cour de récréation, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attirait visiblement l'attention de beaucoup de filles. Il ne s'était pas approché, mais il se disait que peut être cette année là s'annoncerait vraiment plus calme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui captait toute l'attention de ses « camarades ». Puis lorsque huit heures trente avaient sonnées les filles s'étaient éparpillées laissant la personne tant convoitée apparaître. Bill, le dévisagea de loin, adossé à un mur, seul. Son regard parcouru ce nouvel élève. Un petit rappeur dreadé. Il le trouvait beau et il se sentait étrange. Son ventre se serrait. Bill venait de découvrir l'homme de ses rêves sans le savoir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'aimer…Ce jour de septembre, Bill avait vécu son premier coup de foudre. Enfin…Le premier et le dernier.

Le hasard fit que le brun se trouva dans la même classe que Tom. Bill ne savais pas si c'était bien ou non. Il se demandait pourquoi il était comme ça lorsqu'il le regardait.

Les choses empiraient pour Bill depuis le soir de la rentrée où il avait croisé le regard de Tom à la sortie des cours. Empiraient dans le sens où sont cœur avait fait un bond de dix mètres lorsqu'il avait effleuré les pupilles du blond. Bill était rentré chez lui l'estomac retourné et le regard dans le vague avec pour seule pensée, l'image de Tom.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle élève fit apparition. Toujours dans la classe du petit Bill. Elle était assez grande, ses cheveux étaient blonds platine parsemés de mèches turquoises et ses yeux étaient entouré d'un large trait noir qui se terminait en arabesque sur ses tempes. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Elena et le matin où elle est arrivée, tout le monde l'avait regardée de travers lorsqu'elle était allée s'asseoir à côté de Bill. Depuis ce jour là, Bill et Elena sont devenus inséparables. Le brun n'était plus seul, il avait au moins une amie.

Les semaines passaient et Bill se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Tom. Il avait envie de lui parler. Il avait envie de le toucher. Il avait envie de beaucoup de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait peur qu'on se moque de lui s'il disait qu'un garçon était beau. Il ne voulait pas entendre encore ces rires méchants le hanter la nuit alors qu'ils s'étaient calmés depuis les dernières vacances d'été. Il gardait tout pour lui. Il se contentait d'observer Tom tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment. Elena l'avait remarqué mais elle ne disait rien, elle voulait être sûre d'elle avant d'en parler à Bill.

Un après-midi de décembre, les deux amis étaient partis se promener dans le parc municipal. Il y avait le grand marché de noël et Bill voulait trouver un petit cadeau pour sa mère. Il faisait froid et Bill avait bien lissé ses cheveux pour mettre un bonnet noir qui lui tombait juste au dessus des yeux. Elena le regardait frissonner et souriait car elle savait que Bill préférait crever de froid et mettre sa veste en cuir beaucoup trop courte plutôt que d'être moche avec une doudoune comme il disait. Elle ne lui disait plus rien maintenant à propos de cela. Toujours était-il qu'ils marchaient sans trop parler au milieu des stands de friandises et de cadeaux artisanaux. Bill paraissait émerveillé au milieu de toutes ces jolies choses colorées malgré le froid qui lui gelait l'échine. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, le brun avait enfin trouvé le cadeau pour sa mère et avait demandé à ce qu'on l'emballe soigneusement. Sa maman, c'était tout pour lui. Puis, ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, ils s'étaient installés sur un banc à l'abri des regards dans un coin renfoncé du parc pour parler de tout et de rien lorsque Tom pointa le bout de son nez. Le dreadé n'avait pas vu nos deux compères et s'était installé sur le banc un peu plus loin dans la pénombre de la nuit précoce en cette période hivernale. Bill l'avait tout de suite remarqué et son regard était accroché à Tom. Depuis le début de l'année il ressentait vraiment des choses étranges pour lui, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Il le regardait et les étoiles brillaient alors dans ses yeux même s'il était un peu triste que le blond ne soit pas encore venu lui parler. Enfin après tout, pourquoi ça aurait été à Tom de venir vers Bill ? Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas pu être l'inverse ? Bill ne disait rien pour cela. Et ce jour là il le regardait encore, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire prendre même si c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois et que le brun s'était senti rougir violemment. Dans le parc, il était couvert de son bonnet et il ne faisait plus de bruit depuis qu'il était là. Elena l'avait remarqué. Elle savait à présent. Elle avait comprit. La jeune fille avait alors demandé à Bill pourquoi est-ce qu'il regardait toujours Tom avec insistance ? Le brun avait baissé les yeux et n'avait murmuré qu'un « parce que » à peine audible en rougissant. Même dans la noirceur Elena le voyait. Elle n'insista pas mais Bill releva subitement la tête vers Tom comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose de la part du blond.

**« Il pleure… »** Avait chuchoté le brun.

**« Va le voir »** Lui avait répondu Elena.

Mais Bill l'avait traité de folle et avait remonté sa fermeture éclair jusqu'au menton pour s'y cacher. Seulement, dix secondes après Elena le fit sortir de son mutisme :

**« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire que tu es amoureux de lui ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »**

**« Je…Je… »** Bill était incapable d'aligner deux mots.

**« Je le sais maintenant, ça crève les yeux tu sais, tu n'a d'yeux que pour lui »** Avait expliqué la blonde.

Bill avait soupiré et fini par dire :

**« Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est être amoureux… »**

Elena continuait de regarder dans la même direction que Bill, autrement dit vers Tom et commença à expliquer ce qu'elle connaissait de l'amour à son ami :

**« Le cœur qui bat quand tu le vois, le ventre qui papillonne, les yeux qui ne peuvent pas se détacher de lui, l'envie de le prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser. Tu ne penses qu'à lui, tout le temps. Il est omniprésent…Tu les as ces symptômes Billou ? »**

**« Je suis amoureux de Tom…Je suis amoureux d'un garçon…Je suis amoureux… »** Murmura le jeune garçon.

**« Oui…mais l'amour ne se commande pas…il ne t'a pas fait de mal lui, pourquoi tu ne vas pas vers lui ? »** Questionna Elena.

**« J'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il me dise que je suis qu'une fille, qu'il me déteste… »** Souffla Bill.

**« Je ne peux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit…Mais réfléchit bien… »**

Elena avait attendu une autre réponse de Bill, mais rien ne venait. Elle s'était alors levée et avait rejoint sa maison, laissant son ami méditer, près de Tom. Elle lui avait fait comprendre ses sentiments. Mais il en avait peur. Et puis il pensait encore à toutes ces insultes qui n'allaient pas tarder à revenir en force. Il était effrayé. Il savait ce qu'on faisait aux homosexuels. Car il avait comprit maintenant. Il était homosexuel.

Bill n'avait pas bougé de son banc jusqu'à ce que Tom se lève une heure après le départ d'Elena. Le dreadé avait enfin remarqué la présence du brun et l'avait regardé sans aucune méchanceté dans le regard en séchant ses joues de ses mains fraîches. Bill avait simplement rougit comme à son habitude puis baissé les yeux vers ses genoux tremblants. Il avait froid mais il restait là pour observer l'objet de tous ses désirs. Tom. Avant de partir, le jeune rappeur avait esquissé un petit sourire à Bill. Un sourire qui a le don de vous réchauffer le cœur. Surtout lorsque vous l'attendez depuis des semaines. Surtout lorsque vous attendez tout sauf un sourire de la personne dont vous êtes…amoureux. Alors Bill avait souri à son tour dans le col de sa veste et avait laissé filer le blond avant de rentrer au chaud lui aussi.

L'année se termina rapidement et Bill n'était toujours pas allé parler à Tom. Il avait trop peur. Pourtant Elena avait plusieurs fois essayé de le faire réagir, en vain. Bill voyait la fin du collège arriver à grands pas et il ne voulait pas quitter Tom. Il avait peur de ne plus le voir. De ne plus puiser dans les yeux du blond quelques forces les jours de grand malaise intérieur. Le brun devenu androgyne que l'on confondait toujours avec une fille était triste. Il espérait pouvoir le retrouver au lycée.

Bill avait peur de changer de vie aussi. De grandir encore. De devoir assumer son apparence, son look et ses attitudes de plus en plus féminines, son homosexualité toujours cachée dans un nouvel établissement. Il y aurait beaucoup d'inconnu. Finalement il était bien dans son petit collège de six cents élèves. On ne l'embêtait presque plus puisque tout le monde était habitué à le croiser. Bien sûr les insultes arrivaient encore à ses oreilles, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Elena, les gens le laissaient un peu tranquille. Il faut dire que l'amie de Bill était très dissuasive…

Elena ne savais plus comment diriger Bill vers l'aveu de ses sentiments. Elle lui en parlait pour savoir si c'était toujours d'actualité même si ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure car dès que le dreadé était dans les parages, Bill n'écoutait plus personne, il le regardait et l'admirait, ses yeux se remplissant d'étoiles. Chaque regard échangé avec Tom provoquait un frisson chez le brun. Mais l'adolescent se taisait. Il avait bien trop honte de tout ça. Bien trop peur de se faire rejeter par celui qu'il aimait. Bill était terrorisé à l'idée que des insultes viennent de Tom alors qu'il n'en n'avait encore jamais subi de sa part et il redoutait d'être privé des petits sourires du blond à chaque fois qu'il surprenait le regard de notre cher amoureux sur lui.

Bill n'était plus un enfant. Le corps de Bill avait changé. Ses envies aussi. Il voulait plus qu'un simple contact avec Tom. Il voulait son cœur et son corps. Il en avait honte et pourtant les soirées qu'il passait à se faire plaisir seul dans le noir en pensant à Tom, il ne les comptait plus.

Un jour qu'il était en cours de judo, le prof avait formé les duos lui-même et le hasard fit que Bill se retrouva avec Tom. Il allait pouvoir toucher Tom sans que cela paraisse suspect. Alors il évitait de faire du mal à Tom, faisait attention à lui lorsqu'il le faisait tomber. Puis Tom l'avait plaqué au sol se retrouvant complètement couché sur lui, leurs visages trop proches. Bill avait sentit son cœur accélérer et sa respiration se couper l'espace d'un instant. Mais ça n'était pas tout…Sentir le corps de Tom sur le sien, son bassin collé au sien, ses bras emmêlés aux siens avait provoqué une réaction masculine chez le brun. A ce moment là il avait eu vite fait de se relever en faisant rouler Tom sur le côté avant de courir dans les vestiaires malgré les appels du professeur. Bill s'était réfugié dans un coin des douches communes et pleurait. Il pleurait de honte. Il pleurait cet amour qui le consumait totalement. Ce sentiment qui le déchirait à force de le garder ancré en lui. Tom n'avait rien senti de l'érection naissante de Bill et n'avait pas comprit la réaction du brun. Mais Elena avait réussi à s'échapper du cours discrètement pour rejoindre Bill et lui parler. Elle était arrivée doucement près de lui dans les douches après s'être laissé guider par les sanglots bruyants de son petit protégé.

**« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »** Demanda la jeune fille en caressant l'épaule de Bill.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et pleura plus fort se jetant dans les bras se sa meilleure amie.

**« C'est Tom n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit-elle.

**« Oui…J'ai honte putain… »** Répondit le jeune androgyne.

**« Ah d'accord j'ai comprit…Mais c'est rien tu sais…C'est humain et puis tu l'aimes… »** Expliqua Elena pour le rassurer.

Bill n'était pas du tout rassurer par ces paroles. Il avait peur de recroiser Tom si celui-ci avait sentit sa réaction sur sa cuisse. Il continua :

**« S'il a sentit, il va se moquer de moi, il va me détester…J'ai pas le droit de l'aimer Elena…Je suis un garçon…Je peux pas…Il m'aime pas lui…Il m'aime pas parce que je ressemble à une fille mais que je suis quand même un garçon…J'en ai marre… »**

**« Ne pleure plus…Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien sentit vu l'incompréhension qui régnait sur son visage lorsque tu es parti en courant. »** Tenta une nouvelle fois la blonde.

**« J'espère… »** Termina l'adolescent se calmant peu à peu.

Le cours s'était ensuite terminé et Tom avait regagné lui aussi le vestiaire découvrant un Bill passif, assis sur le banc, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'était agenouillé près de lui et lui avait demandé si ça allait. Le brun s'était contenté de répondre par l'affirmative en hochant la tête encore choqué par les tumultes de son corps.

Puis le dernier jour de cours arriva. Bill entrerait dans le nouveau lycée de la ville l'année prochaine. Tom aussi…Il savait qu'il allait le retrouver. Il se disait que finalement, être séparé de lui aurait pu peut être l'aider. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et puis pour Bill, il n'y avait que Tom…Juste Tom.

Les vacances passèrent et Elena retrouva vite son brun adoré à la rentrée suivante pour une nouvelle année. Mais les choses ne furent pas faciles car dès le premier jour les insultes s'était mise à fuser sur le passage de Bill. **« Ca recommence »** s'était dit le garçon. Il était désolé d'être lui. Désolé de ressembler à une fille. Désolé d'être comme il était. Et il avait mal.

Le premier soir il était rentré dépité chez lui. Sa mère avait comprit que cette nouvelle année ne s'annonçait pas bien. Que son fils allait encore devoir vivre une transition le temps que les gens se lassent de leurs insultes et trouve une autre proie facile. Elle l'avait consolé du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais Bill s'était simplement enfermé toute la soirée dans sa chambre et avait pleuré…La seule chose positive pour lui était qu'il se retrouvait dans la même classe que Tom. Enfin…maintenant il se disait que quitte à être dans le même lycée, autant qu'il soit dans sa classe. Car dans sa classe ou pas, finalement c'était pareil…Quand Tom n'était pas là, il l'était dans ses pensées…Il n'en n'avait que pour Tom…Il était juste amoureux…

Tom ne l'avait jamais insulté et ça rassurait un peu Bill. Mais les autres se chargeaient de lui faire du mal. De l'appeler par des prénoms féminins, de lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'une salope bonne à baiser. Bill encaissait sans rien répondre mais il souffrait de tout cela. Il se renfermait de plus en plus. Son apparence aussi changeait encore. Elle devint plus sombre et ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé plus bas que ses épaules. Il y avait ajouté des mèches blanches et les coiffait parfois de manière étrange. On l'insultait mais il se démarquait encore plus. Il pensait que peut être les gens feraient une overdose de lui…Il aimait être étrange et il vivait avec les insultes depuis sa plus petite enfance. Cela sonnait comme un refrain. Bien sûr ça le blessait, mais il apprenait à vivre avec. Et puis il avait toujours Elena avec lui bien qu'elle ne fut pas dans la même classe que lui.

L'année de seconde se termina. Bill aimait toujours Tom. Ca le tuait mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Les autres garçons ne l'intéressaient pas. Il n'y avait que Tom. Le dernier mois de cours passa trop lentement pour certains mais pour Bill il passa trop vite. Il comptait les jours avant de ne plus voir Tom pendant plus de deux mois. Il ne voulait pas avoir à passer encore ces long mois de vacances sans le voir…Il allait encore lui manquer. Il allait encore pleurer. La mère de Bill voyait son fils s'enfermer de plus en plus dans son monde. Il ne lui parlait presque plus. Elle essaya un soir d'aller lui parler. Elle n'était plus entrée dans la chambre de son fils depuis plusieurs mois et elle découvrit une chambre assombrie et couverte de dessins. Des dessins étrangement semblables les uns aux autres. Toujours la même personne…Toujours le même visage. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce jeune homme que son fils s'obstinait à dessiner mais elle se doutait bien que Bill aimait beaucoup ce garçon. Elle s'était alors avancée dans la chambre donc les volets étaient fermés. La pièce était éclairée par une simple lampe de chevet et le brun était une fois de plus assis au sol contre son lit les yeux humides fixant un point imaginaire. Simone se baissa à la hauteur de son fils et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le mit en confiance, et lui expliqua que jamais elle ne le jugerait mais qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle maintenant. Bill avait alors tout expliqué. Même le sujet difficile à aborder pour lui concernant Tom fut dévoilé à Simone par le brun. Elle ne dit rien, elle l'écouta. Il pleura ce soir là encore plus que d'habitude. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras. Finalement ça lui faisait du bien de parler…Sa mère était sortie de la chambre en lui glissant un dernier mot :

**« Il est magnifique Tom…Mais pas autant que toi mon fils…Il est aveugle ou bien il n'ose pas…J'en suis sûre… »**

Bill pensa qu'elle disait ça pour le rassurer mais il se disait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir car elle ne le connaissait pas. Peut être que sa mère avait raison finalement…Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Les vacances d'été furent interminables pour l'adolescent qui n'attendait qu'une chose : Revoir Tom. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun échange entre eux.

L'année de première débutait. Bill avait mûri, il voulait aller parler à Tom mais chaque fois qu'il se persuadait d'y aller il reculait. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre les sourires de Tom. Peur de perdre cette gentillesse silencieuse. Et puis cette année là il se maquillait plus, il devenait plus féminin encore s'attirant les mépris. Il en souffrait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le Bill naturel sans maquillage, ça n'était plus lui. Il se sentait mal sans ses artifices. Il se créait un masque. Et puis cette année là, une terreur fit sont apparition dans le lycée du brun. David…Il l'insultait, l'humiliait. Il l'avait même frappé le jour où Bill avait tenté de lui tenir tête. David était adulé par les homophobes, c'était leur leader, et cette bande avait pour unique victime le jeune androgyne qui n'avait rien demandé.

Elena était toujours présente pour Bill et l'aidait dans les situations les plus difficiles. Mais Bill se renfermait encore plus. Il s'était créé un monde à part. Un univers noir. Et cela se ressentait sur son apparence. Il s'habillait toujours en noir, et la brillance de ses yeux était masqués sous une épaisse couche de fard à paupière noir. Plus les semaines avançaient et plus il s'enfonçait dans un monde gothique. Il aimait cette atmosphère…Il s'y sentait bien. Il passait ses soirées à écrire sur un blog sans divulguer son identité. La seule chose qu'il avait bien voulu montrer de lui était un de ses yeux prit en photo. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ne le reconnaisse facilement, voire pas du tout. Il fuyait le regard de Tom pour ne pas rougir ou bien se couvrait le visage d'un fond de teint blanc. Sa mère ne disait rien à part lui conseiller d'aller parler à Tom ou bien de l'oublier. Bill n'écoutait pas. Il continuait d'aimer Tom et de rêver de lui. Il continuait à vouer tous ses sentiments à ce jeune homme dont on aurait pu soupçonner l'effet qu'il produisait chez Bill. Un gothique et un rappeur ensembles ? Même Bill souriait à cette image. Pourtant il l'aimait toujours, il se faisait des films. Il écrivait des textes, des lettres où il lui parlait directement alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne les lirait jamais.

Puis un vendredi de mai où Elena était absente pour cause de maladie, lorsque Bill était rentré du lycée, il avait croisé David et sa bande sur le chemin. Il avait essayé de les ignorer et de tracer sa route mais l'ordure et ses petits chiens qui se trouvaient devant lui en avaient décidé autrement. Ils l'avaient plaqué au sol, et pendant que trois gars de la bande le tenaient, David le rouait de coups. Son ventre, ses jambes et même son visage furent touchés. Il était un peu plus détruit. Il avait honte d'en arriver là. Il n'avait pas demandé à ressembler à une fille mais il savait aussi qu'en se masquant sous du maquillage, il laissait exalter encore un peu plus sa féminité.

Ce soir là, il était rentré en trombe dans sa chambre sans même dire bonsoir à sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle voit l'horreur accroché à son visage. Ce soir là il avait tenté de se soigner seul. Ce soir là il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce soir là il avait décidé qu'un jour il ne se ferait plus insulter, car ce soir là, il avait fait son choix, il savait. Dans deux ans, il deviendrait femme. Oui, vous l'aurez comprit, Bill souffrait trop de tout cela, il se féminisait lui-même de plus en plus, il aimait le Bill maquillé, le Bill féminin, il voulait qu'on arrête de l'insulter. En devenant une femme, tout cesserait…Il le voulait, il y avait déjà songé, mais là c'était plus fort que tout. Il avait peur de mourir sous les coups un jour prochain. Encore deux ans…deux ans pour pouvoir faire de son corps ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Bill avait écrit plus ou moins explicitement son vœu sur son blog. Certains avaient tout comprit et lui disaient de faire attention, qu'il ne pourrait revenir en arrière. D'autres le comprenait, et il y en avait qui lui conseillaient de se battre encore. Mais pour Bill, c'était clair. L'opération, ou l'amour de Tom. Il ne voyait que ça pour s'en sortir. Et pour lui, la deuxième solution se révélait être impossible. **« Tom ne m'aimera jamais »** se répétait- le jeune homme.

Le week-end passé après l'agression, Bill était revenu au lycée avec une écharpe un jour de grosse chaleur. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Il cherchait tout simplement à masquer sa lèvre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on voit son visage abîmé. Il avait même eu du mal à montrer le désastre qu'avait causé David à sa meilleure amie. Elena voulait tuer David. Mais elle savait que la violence n'aurait rien résolu, alors elle s'était contenté de le fixer avec un regard noir chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Bill ne parla à personne se son projet de changement d'identité à part à Elena. Elle l'avait écouté et n'avait ni approuvé, ni réprimé son choix. Elle lui avait juste conseillé de bien réfléchir et de tenter d'aller parler à Tom avant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regrette ensuite. On ne sait jamais. Finalement, Tom ne lui a jamais fait de mal, il lui souriait même.

L'année de première était finie et Bill avait encore passé ses deux mois de vacances seul chez lui à écrire. Les inconnus lui répondaient toujours par commentaires sur son blog. Ils se demandaient tous comment il allait alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Le brun vivait détaché du monde. Elena n'était pas là et il n'avait pas d'autre ami. Alors il passait son temps sur internet et il se renseignait sur des forums pour son changement d'identité futur. Il était déterminé.

Puis le jeune androgyne qui s'était encore féminisé pendant l'été était revenu au lycée pour sa dernière année. Il allait passer son bac et quelques mois après il pourrait enfin entamer sa démarche pour devenir une femme. Il avait hâte. Hâte de ne plus souffrir. Il n'avait pas peur.

Cette année là fût la pire de toute sa scolarité. Son look dérangeait. On l'insultait toujours plus, et lui ne disait rien. On l'a prit à parti plusieurs fois, toujours lorsque Elena n'était pas là, car c'est dans ces jours là qu'il était totalement seul. Il aimait toujours Tom. Même après toutes ces années. Même après tout ce temps son cœur battait toujours aussi vite lorsqu'il le voyait, et Tom était encore plus beau. Les joues de Bill rougissaient rapidement lorsqu'il croisait le regard du dreadé. Le brun ne vivait que pour Tom, Elena et sa maman. Le reste passait loin derrière voir pas du tout. Il se souvenait encore de ce cours de sport. Il avait eu tellement honte. Mais Tom n'avait rien senti et il en était soulagé.

Bill se levait, allait en cours, se faisait insulter, continuait d'aimer Tom, rentrait chez lui, écrivait, pleurait et se couchait toujours très tard. Il dormait peu. Il vivait beaucoup la nuit. Personne ne venait l'embêter. Parfois même il sortait dans le parc tout près de chez lui qui ne fermait pas la nuit. Il s'asseyait toujours sur le même banc. Et il pleurait. Ce banc en face d'un arbre. L'arbre sacré pour Bill. Celui qui renferme son secret. Il y avait gravé le nom de Tom quelques mois plus tôt. Maintenant il venait réfléchir ou pleurer devant son arbre. Parfois il le touchait et retraçait les lettres du prénom tant aimé.

Le brun ne savait plus trop pourquoi il vivait mais il savait qu'il voulait être heureux un jour. Il le serait quand il aurait changé. Après cette année de terminale il aurait enfin dix huit ans. Enfin…Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à sa mère. Alors un soir où il était sur internet il avait envoyé un mail à Simone pour lui faire comprendre. Il lui avait juste écrit. **« Je n'arrive pas à te le dire maman. Mais je veux être « Elle ». Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Personne ne m'aime comme je suis. J'ai trop mal. »**

Simone avait comprit le message et se doutait bien qu'un jour son fils lui dirait quelque chose comme cela. Elle eu très mal au fond d'elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son fils heureux. Elle répondit simplement le lendemain par quelques mots **« Même si ça fait mal je t'aime plus que ma propre vie…Vole… »**

Elle savait…Bill pensait qu'elle aurait mal réagit ou en tout cas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aussi bien prit. Mais finalement il s'était trompé. Il avait déjà retrouvé un semblant de sourire en sachant que sa mère acceptait. Ils en avaient reparlé quelques semaines plus tard pendant le mois de février. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et Bill lui avait expliqué pourquoi il voulait. Il devait choisir entre ça et l'amour de Tom pour le sortir de tout ça. Et il avait choisit la solution la plus sûr. L'opération.

Un soir d'avril, Bill était sorti dans le parc tard le soir pour pleurer sans personne autour. Il avait retrouvé son arbre sacré. Mais ce soir là il n'était pas seul. Pour la première fois il entendit une respiration se rapprocher de lui. Il avait un peu peur alors il retenait la sienne et son cœur battait très vite. Il n'osait pas bouger. La personne s'était rapproché du banc et s'était assise à côté de lui. Le brun n'avait pas tourné la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il savait déjà. Il l'avait senti au moment où cette personne s'était assise laissant les effluves de son parfum chatouiller ses narines. Depuis ce cours de sport il connaissait l'odeur de Tom par cœur. Et cette nuit là, le dreadé s'était assis à côté de lui. Lui en larmes et le cœur agité. Tom avait parlé. Il lui avait parlé…à lui.

**« C'est bien ici, je t'ai déjà vu venir plein de fois mais je me cachais, je ne voulais pas te déranger… »**

Bill fut abasourdi. Il n'était donc jamais totalement seul. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**« Je suis désolé si… »**

**« Non non…C'est rien…Ce parc ne m'appartient pas. »** Dit Bill en coupant Tom.

**« Oui mais je vois bien que cet endroit te tient à cœur… »**

Bill avait tourné la tête vers Tom. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés dans la pénombre. Ils brillaient. De larmes…Tous les deux. Le jeune androgyne le voyait pour la deuxième fois en train de pleurer.

**« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »** Osa demander le brun.

Tom regardait en face de lui et répondit :

**« Parce que je suis obligé de me cacher et que ça me fait mal, et toi ? »**

**« Parce que je l'aime depuis trop de temps à sens unique… »** Souffla Bill.

Le brun pleurait mais dans le fond il était heureux d'avoir enfin parlé avec Tom. Il avait écouté avec attention cette voix chaude mais tremblante à cause des pleurs. Il aimait cette voix.

Tous les deux regardaient l'arbre. Tom s'était alors levé et avait répété le geste que Bill faisait tous les soirs où il venait ici. Il avait touché l'arbre, comme une caresse. Le cœur de Bill s'était serré à l'idée que Tom ait déjà remarqué son prénom gravé de sa main sur le tronc. Mais le blond était du mauvais côté pour le moment et il était revenu sur le banc dans avoir fait le tour de l'arbre.

**« Tu devrais lui dire… »** Chuchota le dreadé.

Bill avait tourné vivement la tête vers son voisin et il paraissait surpris des paroles de Tom. Comme si celui qu'il aimait savait déjà. Comme s'il avait comprit. Le ton de Tom était comme une invitation à l'aveu. Bill ne sut quoi répondre.

**« C'est beau l'amour…On ne peut pas détester quelqu'un parce qu'il nous aime »** Continua Tom voyant que Bill s'était crispé.

Bill soupira et dit :

**« Oui mais pas toujours… »**

**« Si…Toujours… »** Glissa Tom avant de partir.

Bill avait encore pleuré mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait parlé avec Tom. Et Tom lui avait parlé gentiment. Tom lui avait même parlé d'amour.

Après ce soir là. Tom n'était pas revenu au parc. Il n'avait pas non plus reparlé à Bill au lycée. Le brun était retombé dans sa noirceur habituelle. Elena n'était pas au courant que Tom avait parlé avec Bill dans le parc. Le brun avait préféré garder cela pour lui. Il savait que sa meilleure amie aurait bâti un espoir sur cette entrevue et Bill ne serait retombé que de plus haut une fois de plus.

L'année se terminait lentement et le baccalauréat approchait. Bill voulait partir de ce lycée alors il redoubla d'effort pour l'avoir du premier coup. Ses effort payèrent puisqu'il obtint sont bac avec mention assez bien. Il allait bientôt être libre. Il ne voulait pas continuer maintenant ses études car il voulait d'abord changer. Changer d'identité pour que tout le monde le connaisse comme étant une fille. Il ne voulait pas changer devant eux. Il ne voulait pas être jugé. Il retournerait à la fac l'année d'après.

Les vacances d'été étaient passées et Bill attendait ses dix huit ans avec impatience. Sa mère le voyait sourire un peu ces derniers temps. Elle savait pourquoi. Il avait déjà prit rendez vous avec les chirurgiens pour le deux septembre. Il voulait perdre le moins de temps possible.

Bill fêta son anniversaire avec sa mère et Elena, chez lui, en toute intimité. Et le lendemain il se rendit à la clinique avec sa meilleure amie. Elle essaya une dernière fois de le faire changer d'avis en lui intimant d'aller parler à Tom, d'aller lui avouer avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Mais Bill ne répondit même pas et fonça à la clinique la plus proche qui était accessible en bus. Ce jour là il allait avoir un entretient assez long pour qu'on lui explique les démarches à suivre, les risques encourus, et bien sûr les étapes de sa transformation.

Elena le suivait pour tout. Mais elle voulait vraiment créer un choc pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle avait l'impression que Tom pouvait l'aider. Elle se rendit alors chez le blond la veille de la première opération de Bill. Celle où il devait se faire poser des prothèses mammaires. Cela allait-t-il changer quelque chose ? Allait-elle trahir le secret de Bill ? Elle savait que oui, mais c'était pour son bien.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le vingt cinq avril et Bill doit se faire opérer dans quelques heures. Il est dans une chambre de la clinique et il attend l'heure de vérité. Seulement, quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte. C'est l'infirmière qui le prévient d'une visite. Il n'attendait pourtant personne. Elle laisse la porte ouverte en repartant puis Elena arrive dans la chambre, mais elle n'est pas seule. Bill pousse un cri d'effroi. Tom se tient debout derrière Elena et regarde le beau brun les yeux brillants de larmes. Pourquoi ? Se demande Bill. Pourquoi Tom est là ? Il ne devait pas savoir.

**« Ne fait pas ça Bill, arrête tout. »** Lui dit Elena.

**« Non Elena et tu sais pourquoi. L'autre solution est impossible »** Répond le brun en éclatant en sanglots.

**« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? »** Intervient Tom.

Bill se fige et le regarde dans les yeux. Les larmes coulent sur les joues du brun. La tension est palpable et Bill est à deux doigts de tout dévaster dans la chambre. Le jeune patient respire un grand coup et répond avec colère :

**« Te dire quoi ? Que je t'aime à en crever depuis le collège ? Que je suis qu'un sale pédé qui sera seul toute sa vie s'il ne se fait pas soigner ? Que j'aurais jamais dû être un mec parce qu'au moins tu m'aurais peut être aimé ? Tu voulais vraiment que je te dise ça pour que tu me rejettes ? Si tu l'avais fait j'aurais eu envie de mourir. Non Tom je ne l'ai jamais dit car je me fais pitié. Oui je t'aime putain. Je t'aime depuis des années et je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me regardes plus, que tu ne me souries plus et que tu fasses comme toutes ces brutes. Alors tu vois, je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester plus longtemps ici, mais je t'en pris ne dit jamais rien et part. Je t'aime oui mais part. Et après tout ça je déménagerai pour ne plus avoir à te croiser car je dois oublier… »**

Le brun souffle après ce monologue qui a fait couler bon nombre de larmes sur les joues de Tom. Il l'a fait pleurer. Pourquoi il ne le déteste pas ? Pourquoi Elena l'a ramené ici ? Et pourquoi ?…pourquoi ?...

Le blond se rapproche de Bill qui s'était levé du lit. Il le fixe dans les yeux et le brun ne bouge plus. Ils respirent fort tous les deux.

**« Je me cache Bill…Tu te souviens dans le parc ? »** Dit Tom.

**« Oui…Et toi tu te souviens…Je l'aime à sens unique. »** Continue Bill calmement.

**« Si je suis là, pour t'empêcher de te faire opérer, que je pleure parce que tu m'as dit « je t'aime » et que je suis toujours là, qu'est-ce que je cache à ton avis Bill ? »** Hurle Tom faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis.

**« Hein qu'est-ce que je cache ? A ton avis ? Tu n'es pas le seul Bill. »**

**« Tu…Pardon je… »** Bafouille Bill.

**« Oui moi aussi Bill. Oui je t'aime à en crever depuis tant de temps mais je devais me taire aussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire non plus. Oui je suis gay et depuis toujours. Alors maintenant t'arrêtes tes conneries on est aussi cons l'un que l'autres, on a essayé de se l'avouer ce soir là, dans le parc, mais on n'a pas comprit. Elena m'a fait réagir. Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je t'aime comme tu es moi. Je te veux « lui » »** Achève Tom en se jetant dans les bras de l'ange brun.

Ils se serrent fort à s'étouffer. Bill chuchote à l'oreille de Tom qu'il s'en veut de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Mais Tom lui dit qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Les je t'aime fusent de tout côté. Leurs cœurs s'emballent au contact de l'autre et le ventre de Bill reçoit des décharges électriques puissantes. Ils pleurent plus fort et leurs ongles s'enfoncent dans leurs vêtements respectifs. Ils se sont enfin trouvé.

Bill se recule et après avoir essuyé les larmes de Tom, il celle leur premier baiser qui se veut tendre au début puis beaucoup plus brusque. Les années ont enflammé leur brasier…

Elena se sent tout à coup de trop. Elle sourit car elle a réussi à rendre deux personnes heureuses. Elle s'éclipse les laissant se découvrir et s'aimer tels qu'ils sont.

**_Il se voulait « elle »_**

**_Mais il l'a aimé « lui »._**

**_A la féminité,_**

**_L'ange brun à renoncé._**


End file.
